


"Please be my Soulmate"

by tabbykats



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbykats/pseuds/tabbykats
Summary: Soulmate AU where your tattoo shows the first thing your soulmate thought when they saw you.When you first touch, a tattoo representing your soulmate is engraved beside their first thought of you.Based on a post by promptsfordays on tumblr.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 12
Kudos: 350





	"Please be my Soulmate"

All his life, Nico was puzzled by one thing and one thing only. From the time he was born to the time he attended Camp Half-Blood, his soul mark was a mystery It wasn’t until he was a regular teenager attending the daily ritual that is McDonald’s did he finally figure it out. 

Now, he was Italian through and through. He was born and raised in Venice until they were moved to the Lotus Casino Hotel. He picked up English but he didn’t pick up modern-day, American slang. So when his soul mark read _Hot Damn. Oh my Gods, Please be my Soulmate. Please be my Soulmate. _He thought the fates had made a mistake. After meeting Percy, he realized the true implication behind those words. Even after Bianca’s death, he had this flicker of hope that maybe, just maybe, he’d be okay. He was lost for so long but maybe once he found them, everything would be alright.__

____

Now, as he was crouched behind a bush next to Will, he wasn’t so sure. Will grasped his hand and Nico could feel the effects of the Soul bond as it coursed through him. He could feel the light as it shone upon him but Will didn’t. Will didn’t show any sign of feeling the soul bond. He didn’t even flinch. Nico watched as a shining, golden sun was emblazoned onto his skin right next to what was supposed to have been Will’s first thought of him. Did something go wrong? Did the fates make a mistake? 

____

It was hard enough accepting the painful reality of not being able to have a soulmate due to his sexuality but that was proven wrong a long time ago. Plenty of LGBT couples walked around Camp, hands intertwined with their soul marks. So why didn’t Will feel it?

____

Now, he was stuck in the Infirmary and Will still hadn’t said anything. Nico was nervous, shaking, and unsteady. Will must’ve noticed the new tattoo on his wrist right? How could he not? 

____

“Okay that’s three days of bed rest, no physical activity and one square of Ambrosia with two sips of Nectar." Nico opened his mouth to say something but Will put a finger to his lips.  
“No “if's",''ands", or “buts” about it, Di Angelo. Now, take off your shirt I need to take a look at the damage." Nico glared but complied with Will’s order. He felt awkward in the cool air of the Infirmary. Sure, he had a separate room from the other patients but he still felt insecure. The scars on his body didn’t help either.  
“Infected.” Nico looked up.  
“Hmm?” Will frowned as he got up to retrieve an ointment from a cabinet.  
“Your cuts are infected,” Will said plainly. Nico didn’t say anything in return.  
Will went to apply the ointment but was immediately met with a hand stopping his.  
“I can do it myself." Will shook his head.  
“Move around too much and you risk tearing the stitches which were nicely done by the way." Nico tried to reach for the ointment but Will lifted it up.  
“You won’t be able to reach your back just let me do my job." Huffing, Nico gave in. 

____

Smiling, Will gently pressed onto the cuts. Nico didn’t protest so he went ahead and rubbed the ointment in. It was clear to Will that Nico was uncomfortable with the situation, however, it would be more trouble for both of them if he had to do redo the stitching. After Will was done, he carefully bandaged the wound. He helped Nico into his shirt since the bandages were pretty restricting. Nico was blushing red but Will didn’t comment.  
“Rest for now, I’ll be back later with dinner." Nico nodded his head as Will exited the room. 

____

It grew quiet fast and Nico felt tired. He didn’t want to sleep though, couldn’t, not after all that’s occurred. He lay back against his pillow and looked around the room. It was a small, emergency storage room that he had to use since the cots outside were full. He absentmindedly traced his soul mark, a nervous habit that had developed over the course of his life. 

____

By now, Nico had accepted that Will just didn’t want anything to do with him. He must’ve seen his soul mark when he took off his shirt. Why was he so blatantly ignoring it?  
Nico tried to run away from the fatigue but it eventually caught up to him and he fell asleep. 

____

Opening his eyes, he found he couldn’t breathe. Surrounded by darkness and suffocating, he wanted to submit to it. He had hope in his soul mark. Hope that he’d be proven wrong, hope that it wouldn’t always just be pain and suffering. He closed his eyes and succumbed to the darkness. He let it fill his mind, let it envelop him in its inky blackness. He was one with the shadows, a Son of Hades destined to never be happy. So why did his soul mark still flicker like a persistent flame? Why did he open his eyes so he could draw more warmth from it? He got his answer when he was met with blue eyes and a bright smile. 

____

Will shook Nico awake, carrying a tray of soup. He was happy that the boy managed to get some rest. After all he had been through, he was glad Nico could finally sleep away his exhaustion and fatigue.  
Nico’s eyes opened and Will saw bright pools of chocolate. He grabbed a mini flashlight as he instructed Nico to sit up. He examined his eyes which Nico was annoyed by but that’s to be expected. 

____

His eyes looked brighter than before which meant healthier. He’d gotten rest but now he needed some nutrition.  
“Eat up Death boy and then get some more sleep. I’ll just take a quick look at your bandages. Nico nodded and pushed aside his shirt. After Will examined them they ate together in silence. “It’s good that you got some rest, you already look better." Nico nodded, shoving another spoonful of soup. “Now, we just need to get some fat on you too cause no offense, you look like a pile of bones." He chuckled but Nico didn’t seem to take the joke. 

____

“I was talking to Percy before--Nico’s eyes grew wide--he mentioned you used to play this card game when you were a kid." Nico set down his soup bowl.  
“What of it?”  
“Well, I was wondering if you could teach me?” That surprised Nico. Hesitantly, he spoke.  
“Sorry Solace, I burned my cards years ago and besides, you wouldn’t have liked it?” Will frowned.  
“How do you know?" Nico lay back against his pillow.  
“Because it doesn’t suit someone like you."  
“Someone like me?”  
“Yeah, a cheery, annoying, hyper, blonde from the Apollo cabin. You seem like the guy who posts at the very least, three pictures of himself on Instagram every day. You flirt with every girl in sight and you probably play guitar." Will laughed.  
“Okay first of all, how do you even know what Instagram is?--Nico glared at him--second, I don’t have time for relationships when I’m busy with being the head of my cabin and the head medic here and lastly, yes, I do play guitar but not that well." Nico smiled at that last sentence.  
“I bet you play old pop songs from the 90’s." Will's cheeks grew a little red but he just grabbed Nico’s bowl and walked out the door. 

____

Nico scoffed before sliding back into bed. Mythomagic was a game he hadn’t played in a long while. He never had a partner to play with, even as a kid. Bianca never fully understood the game but always supported him. Would she still support him knowing his soulmate was a guy? Would she like Will?

____

Through the cracks of his door, Nico watched as Will smiled at a young camper who had brought their teddy bear to show him. Yeah, she would.

____

Nico’s dreams were filled with blood splattered white wings and the suffocating feeling of loss. He woke up to the smell of waffles and syrup and he felt better instantly. Nico ate breakfast beside Will who was happily explaining the disaster that was the Stolls.  
“So I ask Katie what happened and she said that they threw non-toxic dye at the Demeter Cabin’s flowers."  
“Will?”  
“Oh, yeah?”  
“Have you ever had nightmares but they seem more like flashbacks or..I don’t know how to explain." Will moved closer to Nico.  
“Why do you ask?”. Nico was reluctant to tell Will but he wanted it to stop.  
“After everything that’s happened, I sort of just have flashbacks of it when I sleep but they’re sort of twisted, darker, and scarier."  
“These flashbacks are based on real events that have happened?”. Nico nodded his head.  
“You have PTSD." Nico’s face bore perplexion so Will explained further.  
“You never went to school but this is something you learn in class. So, PTSD stands for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, it’s common after traumatic events." Nico nodded, not quite following along. “For example, you went to Tartarus and you have to fight monsters and all sorts right?” Again, Nico nodded his head. “Well, the nightmares are a reflection of what you previously experienced." A pause and then,  
“Does it ever go away?”  
“No, not completely at least but it does get better Nico, I promise." Will watched as Nico curled in on himself.  
“Do you ever wish you were normal Will? Like you want to leave this life behind and trade it for a new one?” Will felt fear crawl up his spine.  
“No, No of course not Nico." He chuckled nervously. “If I did then all the people I’ve saved wouldn’t be here today and the same goes for you. We wouldn’t have won without you Nico, not the battle of Manhattan and not this war." Nico’s eyes grew heavy.  
“I’m going to sleep, I’m tired." Will took their dishes and headed out the door but not without ruffling Nico’s hair and saying goodnight. 

____

Will’s touch still lingered. In all honesty, he wasn’t bothered by it, in fact, he wanted it to stay but as sleep took him, it faded away. 

____

_Ma anche per te, c'è una luce  
Che ad un'altra vita ti conduce_

______ _ _

Warmth was all he felt. There was no glass barrier, no darkness, no monsters, just the warmth. The sun shone brightly upon him and for once, he let it. He didn’t hide and he didn’t hesitate. He grasped onto it and refused to let it go. 

______ _ _

Nico was woken up by a warm hand stroking through his hair. He opened his eyes to see Will smiling at him.  
“Hey Nico, Sorry for waking you, I was just checking for a fever." Before Will could retract his hand, Nico grasped it.  
“Thank you for everything Will." Surprised Will replied.  
“Y-yeah of course." Nico let him go and Will turned around to grab a bowl of oatmeal bringing it to Nico.  
“When you’re done, I need you to take off your shirt so I can look at your cuts." Nico quickly finished his Oatmeal as Will got prepared to remove the bandages.  
He was shocked to see nothing but thin, white lines on Nico’s skin. “They shouldn't have healed so quickly, not in your weakened state. You’re still just recovering from all the underworld-y stuff, it should still be quite-”  
“Will, it’s okay. I’m fine and since I am obviously well-rested and healthy, may I please go?”  
"No, I need to monitor your condition for one more day before I can release you"  
“Okay”. Nico watched as Will took his clipboard and left the room. 

______ _ _

He layed back in bed. He was hoping to get a little more sleep but the manly cries of an absolute child startled him awake.  
“Nico! Oh my God, what have they done to you? You look healthy for once!" Nico rolled his eyes as he lay back into bed. The Son of Jupiter didn’t seem to take the hint. 

______ _ _

“Piper and I have been so worried about you. Will said you were actually eating and I thought you must’ve been possessed or something! So, I had to come and check on you." Nico rolled to the side, his back turned to Jason. “Everyone else wanted to come to but Will said you wouldn’t like everyone crowding your room." Nico didn’t say anything so Jason sat on the edge of his bed. Nico groaned but Jason just ruffled his hair.  
“Ahem!” They both turned to see Will standing in the doorway, pen tapping furiously against his clipboard.  
“Haha, Dr. Solace, you see I’ve had this really bad cough and--”  
“Out!” Reluctantly, Jason walked out the door like a kicked puppy. But not without pouncing on Nico first.  
“Good luck!” He whispered into Nico’s ear. Nico just shoved the Son of Jupiter to the ground as he laughed.  
Nico watched as Jason left the room, Will glaring at him as he closed the door.  
“I’m sorry Nico, I already told him you wouldn’t want visitors and that you needed rest--”  
“It’s fine, actually it was nice seeing Jason." Will didn’t say anything as he set his clipboard down. He grabbed a couple boxes of gauze and exited the room without a word. 

______ _ _

That night, Nico’s dreams were not pleasant. He saw the paling light of his soul mark as he battled countless monsters. He watched as they faded into black for a moment only for them to be reanimated. Then, in the corner of his eye, he saw a manticore. He heard the screams of a child and saw himself five years younger. Nico threw his sword at the manticore, it landed in its head and lay dead at his feet. He felt himself lose his breath. He saw white then black. He saw the silhouette of a girl walk away from him as she went to pursue her own destiny. He saw a Hades figurine, rolling on the ground, blood spattered and broken. He woke up. 

______ _ _

“It’s okay Angel, it’s okay I got you." Nico gripped onto Will’s arm, breathing heavily.  
“It’s okay Nico, it’s okay just breathe." It took Nico a few minutes until he could finally steady his breaths. Will cradled him in his lap atop the cot he had been sleeping in. He felt Will’s fingers brush through his hair and for once, he felt safe. For a while, they didn’t talk, just enjoyed each other’s company. Then, Will spoke up. 

______ _ _

“Nightmare?” Nico nodded. “your past?” He nodded again. “Are you okay?” Nico shook his head, clutching onto Will a little tighter. “It’s okay, I’m not going away Angel, I’ll be here for as long as you want me."  
“Then I want you around forever." The corners of Will’s mouth perked up as he held Nico.  
“Then I’ll be with you forever."  
Nico hummed and they stayed like that till morning. 

______ _ _

When Nico woke up, he hadn’t expected to see a mass of blonde hair at his side, nor to feel the warmth of another hand intertwined with his. The last thing he’d expect was to see bright blue eyes looking at him with such adoration.  
“Morning Nico, you feel better?” Nico nodded, avoiding Will’s eyes.  
“Will, do you know?”  
“Know what Angel?” Carefully, Nico lifted the blanket, showing his soul mark to Will.  
“Yes."  
“Then why didn’t you say anything?”  
“Because I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable."  
“It’s you Will, I wouldn’t have been uncomfortable."  
“What does that mean?” Nico moved closer to Will, wrapping his arms around him.  
“You make me feel safe." It grew silent. Nico spoke up.  
“Will, what does your first thought mean?” Will’s face turned a deep shade of red as he laughed.  
“Um, well, the first time I saw you was at the Battle of Manhattan and well you were hot and I just--”  
“You’re such a dork,” Nico chuckled.  
“What does your first thought mean?” Nico watched as Will pulled up the sleeve of his Doctor's coat, displaying a skull with black roses. The words _He looks like the sun _was written below it. “Exactly what it says." After another pause Will spoke.  
“So does that mean you thought I was hot or--” Nico lightly punched him on the shoulder and they both laughed.  
“It means you were the light I needed when all I saw was darkness."  
“Mine sucks compared to yours."  
“It’s your fault."  
“I can’t help it if my soulmate is hot."  
Another voice breached the air. “Soulmate?”__

____

______ _ _

__

The door burst open and to the horror of Nico and Will, Jason and Percy stood there, eyes blown wide.  
“WHAT THE F--”

__

______ _ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Ma anche per te, c'è una luce  
> Che ad un'altra vita ti conduce 
> 
> But even for you, there is light  
> that leads you to another life
> 
> Cr: Soldatino by Paola Bennet (check it out and try not to cry I dare you)


End file.
